


The Trouble With Dating A Gamer

by marleymars, pandaspots



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, exasperated armbo, gamer nerd boyfriend eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marleymars/pseuds/marleymars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaspots/pseuds/pandaspots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin can’t get laid cuz his boyfriend can’t put down his game controller. What’s a poor boy gonna do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble With Dating A Gamer

**Author's Note:**

> A collabo between me and pandaspots (aka [norseaboo](http://norseaboo.tumblr.com/)) plz enjoy.

Eren had been sitting in the dark for a week, wrapped in a blanket, controller practically glued to his hands, plowing through one imaginary world or another, when the bedroom door creaked open, Armin poked his head in, and asked “Eren, are you hungry?”

“No,” Eren said, voice hollow, “The game sustains me.” Armin brought him a plate of apple slices regardless, to keep him from dying. Scurvy was also a concern. 

Some time later Armin poked his head again. 

"I brought you some coffee and a sandwich in bite sized slices." 

"Gotta... Finish... The quest..." 

Eren was growing some beard and his hair was a rat's nest, and he was smelling because it'd been two days since he'd hit a shower. And then Armin found him asleep and saved the game in case of a power shortage during the night, and pulled a cover over him.

When Armin woke up in the morning, Eren was already playing again. 

“Eren, I’m going to take a shower,” he said. Eren grunted in response. “A shower. Where I’ll be naked.” Another grunt. “Eren, I will blow you until you pass out if you take a shower.” 

“I have to beat the boss,” Eren whispered, eyes wide and bloodshot, “Only then will I be worthy of blowing.” 

Later, Armin attacked him with a pack of moist towelettes. Eren didn’t seem to notice.

It’s three AM when the door bangs open. 

"... Wha--" 

"I BEAT THE GAME! LET'S HAVE SEX!" Eren yelled into the bedroom. 

Armin took a once over. Eren was gross; he could smell him from the bed and he smelled like dick cheese and doritos and red bull, his hair was a mess, his skin looked distinctly paler all around, and slightly raw in the places where the skin touched, like bedsores. That was the grossest view Armin had ever seen in his life ever, since Skyrim.

"... No." 

"C'mon, Arms, I beat the boss, I'm now all yours..." Eren tried to get into bed only to get kicked in the chest by his long-suffering boyfriend. 

"You are not getting near me with that cheesy dick until you smell like chlorine and forest dew."

Eren needed a good hosing down more than an actual shower, but Armin settled for getting him to scrub himself thoroughly.

“I’m gonna rock your world once I’m all squeaky clean,” Eren shouted from the bathroom as Armin used tongs to carry his dirty laundry out to the garbage.

"Yeah, yeah, you're gonna be so tired that I'll be the one doing the hard work, after you finish getting a week of dead skin off of you." Armin replied when he managed to set the clothes on fire. 

"But baby, I'm cleaning my dick for you. We miss you." Eren whined. 

"Well, you wouldn't be missing me if you knew how to measure yourself while gaming, you big nerd." Armin rolled his eyes and grabbed the back brush as he pulled back the shower curtain, gesturing for Eren to turn around, and scrubbing his back raw.

Armin didn’t relent until Eren was bright red and squeaky. Satisfied, he tried to back away from the shower, but Eren grabbed him around the middle and began smooching him mercilessly. 

At least he’s clean now, Armin thought, finally caving. He’d never admit it, but he’d been getting sort of jealous of that damn game. He’d seen the characters kissing on the screen, and had fought down the ridiculous thought that Eren was cheating on him. It was time to show Eren what he’d been missing. Gonna break this boy, he thought, trying not to slip and kill them both as he hauled Eren out of the shower.

"We're nearly out of silicon based lube." Armin pulled away, slapping Eren's ass. 

"Aww, Arms, why is the lube gone?" The boy whined, leaning in to pull Armin back under the spray with him, wetting his clothing.

"Well, because someone wouldn't stop gaming, I had to take care of myself while you were off in the Fade. That game has a place called the Fade, right?" He pushed Eren away again, making a face at his wet clothes and then taking his shirt off, hand lingering on his pant's button, wondering if he should make Eren get on his knees and suck him off, or if they should get out of the shower first.

Eren made the decision easy for him. Smirking, he slid his hands down to Armin’s hips and dropped to his knees. “I guess I was being neglectful, huh?” he said apologetically, nuzzling. 

“Yes, you were,” Armin agrees coolly, “What are you gonna do to make it up to me?” 

Eren answered by swallowing his cock, so quick Armin almost squeaked. “Good boy,” he said instead, his voice cracking slightly like he was going through puberty again. Eren was just as focused at giving blowjobs as he was at gaming, that was for sure.

If there's one thing you can say for Eren Jaeger, is that he knew how to suck a dick. Probably one of the perks that came with dating Eren was that he was stubborn as fuck and even if his eyes were drooping a bit, he wouldn't give up until at least Armin came, usually. He licked under the underside of Armin's dick, puckering up a little and sucking the head in, humming sleepily, catching Armin’s hand and putting it on his hair. 

"Do you want me to fuck your face?" Eren hummed in affirmative. "Are you seriously gonna make me do all the work?" Armin thrust in, and he moaned. "Lazy ass." He thrust again. "I can't really complain, can I? You just love being my little bitch." Armin kept moving his hips back and forth and Eren kept moaning, lazily stroking himself while Armin fucked his mouth slowly.

Eren was admittedly shocked the first time he heard Armin talk to him like that during sex, but now it made his dick throb. So did the way it felt when Armin’s cock hit the back of his throat.

He moaned as Armin fucked his mouth, squeezing his own dick a little too hard. He rubbed his tongue along the bottom of Armin’s length, swallowing around it and humming so that Armin grunted in approval. “Don’t go overboard,” the blond admonished, “You’ve got a lot of time to make up for.”

Eren pulled away from Armin's dick with a pop. 

"What are we waiting for, then? Will you let me fuck you into the mattress?" Eren spoke like he still had so much energy, but a yawn betrayed him. Armin laughed. 

"You look ready to pass out, you dildo. I'll end up fucking myself like the entirety of last week." He pouted, and Eren nuzzled his dick. 

"C'mon, I can do it." The brunet kissed the tip of Armin's cock. "Gonna fuck you so good you'll forgive me for neglecting you for a week, I promise."

Armin pursed his lips, tapping his chin like he couldn’t decide. But Eren was looking at him with hooded, hopeful eyes, and Armin had always had a hard time saying no to him. “Alright,” he said, “But no yawning.” 

Eren hopped to his feet with a triumphant grin, and Armin yelped as he was scooped up chest to chest as Eren turned off the shower and carried him out onto the bath mat. 

“It’s cold, Eren! Dry me off first.” Eren made a frustrated noise and grabbed a towel off the rack. He draped it over Armin’s head and began vigorously rubbing him dry. 

“You smell so good,” he said as Armin pulled the towel away and began returning the favor, patting Eren down a bit more gently. 

“That’s what happens when you shower,” Armin told him sternly, “Now get your ass on that bed.”

"Sir, yes sir." Eren saluted, sauntering to bed and laying down, sprawled, cock slightly soft but poking up again in full display, hands behind his head. 

"You think I'm going to ride you? Seriously now?" Armin rolled his eyes. 

"Baby, so little faith in me. I can still fuck you, see?" He thrusted up, exemplifying. "C'mon, get on me, you won't regret it, I promise." He smiled. 

"If you fall asleep, you might as well get another game, because you won't get any for a week." Armin threatened, and Eren's smile dropped and he swallowed hard. 

"Aye, aye, sir. You got it, babe." 

Armin smiled dangerously. 

"Good. Get the lube." He commanded and Eren eagerly complied, diving to one side to pick up the bottle.

Eren proudly held up the bottle of lube, like he was hefting the Olympic Torch, and Armin snorted as he joined his boyfriend on the bed. “I hope that game controller limbered up your fingers.”

“Oh, I’m limber,” Eren said as he sprawled beside Armin on his back, “I’m as limber as a tree.”

“What does that even mean?” Armin asked, smiling in spite of himself. 

“It means get ready for my dick, that’s what,” Eren said, and Armin could only try to hide his grin as he straddled the brunet. He didn’t have long to wait for Eren to pull him down and reach behind him, wet fingers prodding eagerly at his entrance.

Armin moaned at the touch, and leaned down to bite on Eren's shoulder, making the other hiss, moving his ass backwards to welcome in the digit, which slid in with no resistance. 

"My finger's in so easily, you're so amazing, I can barely wait to get inside of you and make you squirm..." Eren moaned, adding a second finger, making Armin mewl in answer. 

"Those fingers could be your dick, but you're playing..." He whispered, laughing breathlessly at his own joke, squeaking when Eren opened his fingers inside of him to the brink of pain, showing him exactly what he thought of memes in the middle of sex. "You do realize I'll probably use those jokes until you practically fist me if you answered like that to that one, right?"

Eren shuddered at the thought, lust shooting through his veins as he worked his fingers in and out. “You little pain junkie,” he murmured, squeezing Armin’s ass cheek with one hand and finger-fucking him with the other, “It’s almost like you—”

“Eren.”

“—crave that chemical.”

“Eren,” Armin groaned again, pushing up, hands splayed on Eren’s chest, “Pain is a reaction through the nervous system, it’s not chemical.”

“Well, excuse me, Dr. Science,” Eren huffed. He didn’t actually care, aside from the fact that Armin had ruined his meme. And that the blond could recite science facts at him with Eren’s fingers scissoring his ass. Armin always had been a clear thinker. 

"I think this is enough. Fuck me." Armin changed subject fast, before he started arguing with Eren about how neurons and stimuli receptors work mid-sex again. He didn't want a repeat of their failed first time which ended up with Eren bored to death while Armin described the different kinds of nerve terminations in the human body. 

"Now who's eager, huh?" His boyfriend, it seemed, was a-okay with the new course the talk has taken, but did not remove his fingers, inserting a third one instead. 

"Eren, I'm serious. Fuck me now." He said, voice threatening enough that Eren paused. 

"You sure? I know you like pain, but I don't wanna--" 

"You won't hurt me, I had bigger things go in with less stretch work, now fuck me or I'm going to bring out said bigger thing and make you watch." So Armin was eager. Whatever. He's on his right, he's literally had only his fingers and a dildo for company for a week, and if he's going a bit overboard, well, it's his prerogative. 

"Okay, okay, geez. No need for toys." Eren removed the fingers and grabbed the lube bottle, squirting a generous dollop on his cock. "Get that pretty little ass on my dick, then, babe."

Armin clambered up onto his knees, grasping the base of Eren’s cock as he maneuvered himself into position. He wasn’t going to lie—even if he could take a dildo that was the circumference of his arm, he really did prefer the real thing. Eren was hot and throbbing in his hand, his cockhead just wet and slippery enough that it slid home with one firm push of his hips.

“Fuck,” Eren swore, “Shit, fucking God, Armin, fuck!” He kept up a tirade of profanity as Armin slowly rocked himself down to the hilt. There was a little resistance once he was inside, and he worried despite Armin’s assurances. But Armin being Armin didn’t seem to care. He sighed in relief, a blissful smile on his face that made Eren’s cock twitch. This kid was going to be the death of him someday, but he was pretty sure he’d die happy. He'd also probably die fucking Armin, so he's pretty sure he'll go to Heaven and stay there. 

"Oh my god, I love your dick." Armin breathed out. He was so glad it wasn't a dildo; he liked the hotness and the pulsing of Eren's heartbeat inside his ass far too much for a mere piece of plastic to be satisfactory at this point. 

"Yeah, I love my dick too..." Eren laughed, and Armin slapped him on the arm, making both of them moan at the slight movement of the blond's ass. "But I love your butt more, Arms, I promise." 

"You better. Now, live up to your high talk." He ordered and stood still, sitting stiffly on Eren's hips. 

Eren moved slowly, careful, slipping his cock out, holding Armin by his hips and lifting him up until only the head was inside the other boy, then let go of the other's hips and slammed his hips up at the same time, making the blond scream out in surprise and lust. From the start, he set up a fast pace, thrusting wildly, holding firmly Armin's hips. Armin leaned back, aiming for Eren, making most of the thrusts hit the spot right on. He started doing slight circular movements with what little freedom Eren's vice grip gave him, making the other groan and speed up in shallow jerks.

Armin bent low, grappling onto Eren’s shoulders for dear life as his boyfriend rammed up into him. He really did seem to be trying to live up to his word, making up for ignoring Armin all week. 

The blond couldn’t decide if he should just ride it out, let Eren do all the work, or if he should try to take charge. Eren never seemed to care either way, as long as they were fucking and Armin was happy. He bit his lip almost hard enough to bleed as Eren slowed his pace, thrusting very deliberately against his prostate so that he whined high and long through his teeth.

“Come on, baby,” Eren whispered into his hair, “Shit, you feel so good, I dunno if I can keep going like this.”

“You’d better,” Armin growled out at him. Eren answered him with a sharp, upward pump that had Armin seeing stars, and he ground back on Eren’s cock, chasing that pleasure for all he was worth.

He was close, so close he could feel the pleasure coil inside of him, and then he felt Eren's come in jets inside of him, and then the complete stopping of all movement.

"Eren? C'mon baby, I'm so close..." He complained, whimpering when he felt his boyfriend's cock soften. He got no response. "Eren?" Armin called, and got a response.

A snore.

"Why, you little..." He muttered, angry, shuffling so that he stood by Eren's face, grasping his dick, and in a few short strokes finished off across his sleeping boyfriend's open mouth and cheeks.

Still pissed off, Armin laid on his side of the bed and went to sleep. It was nearly 5AM. Class the next day was going to be hell.

Eren woke up the next morning in an empty bed. He knew Armin had an early class that day, so he didn’t think much of it as he got up, stretching luxuriously. He still felt pretty good after last night—it was all a sexy sort of haze in his head. Yup, I’m a stallion, he thought to himself as he hobbled into the bathroom.

A note taped to the mirror caught his attention, and he turned the shower on to let the water heat up before he read it. If he was expecting a cute love note from his well-fucked boyfriend, he was very much disappointed, however. 

Dear Eren,  
I hope you slept well, early bird. Wash your fucking face.

Eren lowered the note and got a look at the dried lines of what was clearly jizz on his face. Well, shit, he thought. “Guess I better start a new playthrough.” He certainly wasn’t going to be keeping Armin warm at night for the foreseeable future.


End file.
